


Fire at Your Fingertips

by KiraYamiDemon



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, D&D AU, Fanart, Gen, Tiefling!Faraday, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYamiDemon/pseuds/KiraYamiDemon
Summary: Fiery boy playing with fire.Or trying to look cool doing it, like a dork.





	Fire at Your Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CieldelaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieldelaRose/gifts).



> _bonus artist specific prompt)_ tiefling faraday from my DnD au (for reference, this au is under the tag "dnd au" or "my edits" on my blog)
> 
> God how does one fire *sobs* But ahhh I hope I did your Faraday justice and that you like your gifts!


End file.
